


This place was once a madhouse

by fazcinatingreads



Category: Cricket RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28789392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fazcinatingreads/pseuds/fazcinatingreads
Summary: Without the evil landlords Melbourne Renebabes around, Chris Lynn and his Brisbane Heat teammates get accustomed to Marvel Stadium before their game on Tuesday night.
Kudos: 1





	This place was once a madhouse

There was a musty smell in the air as Chris Lynn led his team into Marvel Stadium. As his teammates threw their bags down in the changerooms and made themselves at home, Chris opened the roof and all the windows to let in some air. No one had been there since... well, it had sat unused and desolate the entire lockdown. There were cobwebs growing in every corner and a layer of thick dust on everything.

Chris wrinkled his nose in disgust as he walked past Joe Burns sitting on one of the couches, his bare feet on the adjacent couch, munching cheezels. 

"Okay, guys," Chris called out, clapping his hands to get all the boys' attention. "Nets session at half 9, help yourself to the Mars bars in the fridges."

Everyone grunted their response, some of them already at the fridges and loading their pockets with the fun size chocolate bars.

Just then, Chris heard a faint noise.

"Do you hear that?" he asked no one in particular, straining his ears.

"Maybe it's your future bash brother," Joe joked, and laughed at his own joke heartily.

Chris shushed him and listened harder, moving closer to the doorway.

Jack Wildermuth was near the doorway, his hands deep in a pot plant by the door. He eventually pulled out a king size Mars bar. "I know where Pooch keeps them," Jack said, sheepishly. He unwrapped it noisily and went to join Joe on the couches.

"I hear it too," a voice piped up at Chris' elbow. He turned around and Simon Milenko was standing there, eagerly listening. "Maybe it's that way." He pointed out the door where a darkened corridor lay beyond.

"Let's go," Chris said, and together they headed out the door and slowly made their way through the corridor. The other players barely noticed them leaving.

Chris had his torch on his phone and they crept down the dark corridor, ears peeled. 

There was a faint noise, just three words on repeat over and over but neither Chris nor Simon could make it out.

As they made their way down through the bowels of Marvel Stadium, the noise got louder and louder until it was unmistakable.

"GET. ON. RED" was blaring through the walls in a scary intimidating robot voice that was so convincing that Simon reached for his phone and was already typing in "melbourne renebabes membersh..."

Chris knocked Simon's phone to the ground, and growled, "Simon! No! We have to stay strong!"

They made it to a dark room and with the light of Chris' torch app, they saw a robot piping out GET. ON. RED. over and over through an open window that looked out over the field. 

"Is there an off button?" Chris yelled over the noise.

Simon crouched down to the robot and searched it. "Can't see one," he muttered. He looked back at Chris. "Do we have to play the Scorchers with this racket going on?"

Chris groaned. "Let's hope not."


End file.
